


Find Our Way Home

by StrikerStiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zihninde yaşayan yabancı bir ses vardı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Our Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Prospektüs (şart: karakteriniz bir hikayenin içinde yaşadığını ve yazarının siz olduğunuzu bilecek.)  
> (denedim ehe)
> 
> Boldla yazılmış kısımlar, hikayenin içinde yazılan hikayenin parçalarıdır. (ne dedim ben?)
> 
> Ekstra uyarılar: dinsel semboloji/metinler, yazarın kurmaya çalıştığı tuhaf (ve bir bakımdan gereksiz) bağlantılar, bir de OC olarak bizzat ben (çok repliğim yok gerçi.)

_Find Our Way Home-Message to Bears_

Zihninde yaşayan yabancı bir ses vardı.

Bucky'e bunu ilk söylediğinde, yüzünde alaycı bir gülümsemeyle “Elbette tanrı seninle konuşuyor, Stevie.” demişti.

Ses tanrıya ait değildi, bundan emindi. Tanrının onu seçmesi için hiçbir sebep yoktu. Annesinin ona hikayelerini anlattığı azizlerle hiçbir ortak nokta paylaşmıyordu. Üstelik, tanrı size ne diye gizemli planının bir parçasını söylesindi ki? Görünüşte, sizden kurtulmak için elinden gelen her şeyi yaptıktan sonra?

“Öyle söylememelisin, Steven.” derdi annesi. “Tanrı, hepimizi sevdiği gibi seni de seviyor.”

_Pater noster, qui es in cælis,_  
_sanctificetur nomen tuum;_  
_adveniat regnum tuum;_  
_fiat voluntas tua,_  
_sicut in caelo et in terra._

Tanrı, her şeyi bildiği gibi, Steve'in ona asla annesinin inandığı gibi inanamayacağını da biliyor olmalıydı.

 

****************  
**“Gözlerini açtığında, neler olacağını bilebilse, uykuya dönmek ister miydi?”**

Gümüşi bir ışıltı, sadece anlık ve sonra gözlerini yakan sıvı gibi hepsi kaybolup gidiyor, kulaklarındaki uğultuyu beraberinde sürüklüyor gibi.

**“Bucky ona her zaman yeterince korkmadığını söylerdi, onunla ilgili sorunun bu olduğunu. Ve Steve o anda bütün bir birliğe yetecek kadar korkuyordu.”**

*******************  
Ses bazen, tanımadığı, yabancı bir dil konuşuyordu.

Aslına bakılırsa, her zaman o dilde konuşuyordu, genellikle Steve onu anlayabiliyordu ama bazen, başı ağrımaya ve gözleri kararmaya başladığı zamanlar- bir zamanlar kullandığı ilacın prospektüsünden tanıdık yan etkiler- , kelimeleri gerçekten duymaya başlıyordu, yabancı heceler, ona hiçbir şey ifade etmeyen şekillerde bir araya gelirlerken oluşan o tuhaf uğultu.

Rahip O'Donnel, bir seferinde meleklerin aralarında hiçbirimizin anlayamayacağı bir dilde konuştuğunu söylemişti ve Steve, o dili hayal etmeye çalışmıştı. Kulağa bilmediği diğer bütün dillerden daha yabancı gelip gelmeyeceğini.

Yabancı bir dil de, yeterince sık duyulduğunda tanıdıklaşabiliyordu. Anlamını bilmeniz bile gerekmezdi bazen, yeterince sık rastlanan her şey, bir parçanız haline gelebilirdi.

_Si igitur vis ad vitam ingredi, serva mandata._  
_Diligis Dominum Deum tuum ex toto corde tuo,_  
_et ex tota anima tua, et ex tota mente tua,_  
_et proximum tuum sicut teipsum._

*****************  
**“Bunda garip bir şey yoktu, çünkü Bucky'nin onu affedeceğini zaten biliyordu, her zaman etmişti, her zaman edecekti. Aslında acı veren kısım da oydu, affedilmeyi hak etmese bile, Bucky onu affedecekti ve Steve asla içini dindirmenin bir yolunu bulamayacaktı.”**

Ses, Bucky'den bahsetmeyi seviyordu.

Daha doğrusu, Bucky'den bahsederek ona işkence etmekten hoşlanıyordu. Çoktan yitirilmiş birinin adını bu kadar sık tekrarlamak doğru muydu ki? İçinde bir yer, bunun olmaması gerektiğine inanıyordu, tıpkı bir zamanlar annesinin anlattığı bütün hikayelere inandığı gibi; güzel halk'a ve aziz Peter'a, Kelpi'lere ve en sevdiklerine her zaman en çok acıyı bahşetmiş olan bir tanrıya.

**“Onu orada, dumanların arasında ilk kez gördüğünde, fark etmeden çağırdığı bir hayalet olduğunu düşünmüştü, onu bırakmadığı için bir türlü huzura kavuşamayan, gezinip duran bir ruh. Bucky'nin gözleri de bu inancını onaylar gibiydiler. orada görebildiği, sadece ne kadar kayıp olduğuydu.”**

********************

Ses, bir keresinde ona gerçek olmadığını söylemişti.

O gün, tonu diğer zamanlardakinden farklıydı, Steve'in o seste garipsediği bir melankoliyle doluydu. Tanrı melankolik olmazdı. Ne annesi ne de Rahip O'Donnel, bunu ima edecek bir şey söylememişlerdi, asla.

Ses, Steve'in gerçek olmadığını söylemişti. Gerçek bir insan değildi. Binlercesinin zihinlerinde farklı parçalar ve farklı isimlerle yaşayan bir fikirden ibaretti. Verdiği kararların, yaptığı hataların, en büyük pişmanlıklarının ve en ölümcül günahlarının sadece bir hikayedeki noktalar olduğunu söylemişti. Bir önemi olmadığını söylemişti. Onu affettiklerini.

Bu, bir başkasından dinlediği bir hikaye olsaydı, hatta bir zamanlar annesinin ellerinin bir parçası saymaya başladığı, deri ciltli devasa hagiografi kitabında geçenlerden biri olsaydı, Steve bunun birine söylenebilecek en acımasızca şey olduğunu düşünürdü. Bunun sebep olabileceği varoluşsal paniği, size malolacağı motivasyonu hayal edemiyordu.

Ama o anda, sadece rahatlatıcıydı. Yaptığı şeylerin gerçek bir sonucu olmadığını düşünmek rahatlatıcıydı. Kaybedilen onca şeyin kendi suçu olmadığını, hepsini bu Ses'in-ya da henüz duymamış olduğu diğerlerinin- üzerine atabileceğini düşünmek, rahatlatıcıydı. Annesi bunu yaptığını duysa, ondan utanırdı ama o anda bu, minnet duyulacak bir şeydi.

_Magnificat anima mea Dominum: et exsultavit spiritus meus in Deo, salutari meo._

****************  
**“Bucky sırtı duvara dayalı, öylece oturuyordu ve kan her yere yayılmıştı, çok fazlası vardı. Belki de düzeltilemeyecek kadar, her şeyin bitmesine sebep olacak kadar ve yine Steve'in suçuydu ama Bucky onu yine de affedecekti. Kendi adını hatırlamazken onunkini hatırladığı gibi, suçunu hatırlamasa bile onu affedecekti.”**

Ses bazen onunla değil, kendi kendine konuşuyordu ama Steve onu yine de duyabiliyordu. Ona sadece mutlu olmasını istediğini söylemişti, onun için her şeyi düzeltmek istediğini ama yaptığı, Steve'e hiç de düzeltmek gibi görünmüyordu. Daha çok, kendisiye beraber onu incitmekten hoşlanır gibi bir hali vardı, ya da denemek istiyordu, nereye kadar gidebileceğini görmek.

Ya da belki de, düzeltme işini gizemli, anlaşılamayacak kadar büyük bir ölçekte yapıyordu. Ve onu çok sevdiği için, en büyük acıları ona bahşetmişti. Bucky bir kere daha, zihninde “tanrı seninle konuşuyor, Stevie.” diye tekrarladı. Steve onun tanrı olmadığını biliyordu, ama bir yandan da, bilmiyordu.

**“Bir zamanlar, ona sorsaydınız, Steve size Bucky'yi kurtarmak için feda etmeyeceği hiçbir şey olmadığını söylerdi. O andaysa, bunu yaptığı her seferinde korkunç bir yalan söylediğinin farkına varmıştı. Steve'in Bucky için feda edemeyeceği bir şey vardı.**

**Ve o şey, Bucky Barnes'ın ta kendisiydi.”**

*****************  
Bir gece, korkunç bir kabustan nefes nefese uyanır gibi donmuş, öylece otururken, ses ona koruyucu melek olabilmek için, gerçekten kanatları olması gerekip gerekmediğini sormuştu.

Bucky'nin adını taşıyan taziye mektubu, gözünün önünden hiç gitmeyen ıslak mürekkebiyle hafifçe titreşmişti.

Steve bütün gece bunu düşünmüştü. O anda, kimsenin bilmediği bir yerde, bir umut canlı ama kayıp olan Bucky'yi. Boyundan büyük bir derde bulaştığında, onu hep tam zamanında kurtarmış olan Bucky'yi- ki Steve asla kurtarılmaya ihtiyaç duyduğunu itiraf etmediği için, ona hiç doğru düzgün teşekkür de edememişti ve kanatların sadece estetik bir sebepten orada bulunduğuna karar vermişti. Ya da size ihtiyaç duyulduğunda, oraya daha hızlı gidebilmeniz için. Kanatları olsaydı, Bucky'yi bulmak için bir saniye bile kaybetmesine gerek kalmazdı.

Birkaç on dakika sonra, bir uçağın gürültüsünün arasından Peggy'nin gözlerine bakarken, Ses yavaşça “Al sana kanat.” demişti.

_Ángele Dei,_  
_qui custos es mei,_  
_me, tibi commíssum pietáte supérna,_  
_illúmina, custódi,_  
_rege et gubérna._

Steve küçükken, annesinin minik melek heykelciklerine bakarak saatler harcardı. Taştan yüzleriyle melekler ona sırlarını hiç vermemişlerdi.

_Melekler, uçarken düşmekten korkarlar mıydı?_

Bucky ona çok uzun zaman önce terk edilmiş bir kutsal gölün koyulaşmış renginde gözlerle bakarken, Steve cevabın evet olduğunu anlamıştı.

*************  
**“'Bırak öleyim' derken Bucky'nin sesi zayıftı ve dudakları parlak kanla lekelendiler. Steve ona çenesini kapatmasını söylemek istedi. Cehennemin buz tuttuğu güne dek, ölmesine asla izin vermeyeceğini söylemek istedi. Ölüp onu yalnız bırakamayacağını haykırmak istedi ama o anda bunların hiçbir önemi olmazdı çünkü Bucky'nin nefesleri gittikçe sessizleşiyordu ve Steve onu kaybedeceğini, daha odaya adımını atmadan önce biliyordu.”**

Ses'le ilgili garip olan şey, bunların olmasını kontrol eden sanki o değilmiş gibi, söylediği sözcüklerin canını yakışıydı. Kendini neden bu kadar incitiyordu, Steve asla bilemeyecekti bunu. Belki de, kendini onun için feda etmeye çalışıyordu? Böyle bir şey mümkün müydü ki? Rahip O'Donnel olsaydı, ona bu tür şeyler düşünmemesi gerektiğini söylerdi.

Ama o ne biliyordu ki? Bunca zaman boyunca Steve'e bir hikayeden ibaret olduğunu da hiç söylememişti.

**“Çok uzun zaman önce, karla kaplı bir platoda yan yana uzanıp gökyüzüne bakmışlardı. Neredeyse milyarlarca yıldız vardı ve Bucky çoğunun adını biliyordu. Steve ona nedenini sorduğunda, bir sonraki hayatında beraber yaşayacağı varlıkların ismini bilmesi gerektiğini söylemişti. Sürekli ölüm tehlikesi altında oldukları bir durumda, bu şaka Steve'i pek güldürmemişti ama Bucky, soğuktan kızarmış dudaklarla gülümsemişti ve Steve yıldızların onun gözlerindeki yansımasını zihninin en derin mahzenindeki bir duvara çizmişti.” ******

*****************  
**** Kendisi bir hikayeyse, tanıdığı herkes de öyle mi olurdu yoksa burada Steve'in çözemediği başka bir durum geçerli olabilir miydi?

Bucky bir hikayeydiyse, Steve'in duyduğu en güzel hikayeydi. Başkalarının öyle düşünmeyeceğini biliyordu. İkisinin hikayesi, güzel bir hikayeye uymayacak kadar çok parçaya bölünmüş, pek çok kez yarım bırakılmış ve hiçbir yere bağlanmayan ip uçlarıyla, insanları bezdirebilecek metaforlarla ve neredeyse yerleşik bir pesimizmle örülmüş, karmakarışık bir yumağa benziyordu herhalde. Ses, onu hiçbir zaman tam olarak doğru şekilde anlatamamıştı. Bunu kendisi söylemişti, birden fazla kere, birden fazla şekilde. Anlamadığı çok fazla detay olduğunu söylemişti, yeterli sabrı olmadığını, bu iş için yeteri kadar iyi olmadığını. Onlara mutlu bir son vermeyi denediğini ama başaramadığını. Steve ona kızmayı denemişti, ama başaramıyordu. Sizi yüzüstü bıraktığı için özür dileyen bir tanrıya nasıl kızardınız ki? (Steve sesin tanrı olmadığını biliyordu ama bir hikayeden ibaretseniz, satırları yazan kişi bir anlamda tanrı haline de bürünmez miydi?) Bir keresinde ses, kurtaramadığı herkes için ondan özür dilemişti. Bunu annesi de yapmıştı, ikisi sessizce, kıtalar ötesindeki bir mezarlığın görünmez izini taşıyan duvarların önünde dururlarken, onu göğsüne bastırmış ve ondan özür dilemişti. Tam olarak aynı kelimeleri kullanmıştı. Mezarlardan özür dilemezdiniz. Sizi duymazlardı. Ama özür dilemek, genelde kendimiz için yaptığımız bir şey değil miydi zaten? Tıpkı dua etmek gibiydi. _Huzurla uyusunlar, sonsuza ve sonsuza kadar._

 _Réquiem ætérnam dona eis, Dómine,_  
_et lux perpétua lúceat eis._  
_Requiéscant in pace._

*******************  
**“Steve küçük bir çocukken, bir şiir okuduğunu hatırlıyordu. İncecik kitabın dikkatini çekmesinin tek sebebi, kapağın yazarı bir Dünya Savaşı şehidi olarak tanıtıyor olmasıydı, tıpkı babası gibiydi. İçlerinden seçtiği şiirin adı Latince'ydi, tıpkı her gün annesinin söylediğini duyduğu dualar gibi. Steve o şiiri asla unutmamıştı, unutulacak türden bir tane değildi; kalbinizin içinde kendine bir yer oyan ve sizinle her yere gelen türden bir taneydi.”**** **

Sesin ona söylediği bazı şeyleri tam olarak hatırlamıyordu. Belki de olmamış şeyleri, geri dönüp eklemeye çalışıyordu. Yine de, en sonunda, onları hep kabulleniyordu, bir şekilde diğer her şey kadar gerçektiler.

Bir hikayeyseniz, yazarın söylediği her şey mutlak gerçekliktir.

Bazen bunun ne kadar büyük bir anlama geldiğini düşünmeden edemiyordu. Bütün hayatı sonradan eklenmiş detaylardan oluşuyor bile olabilirdi. Bucky'yi gerçekten sevmiş miydi mesela? Gözlerinin önünde hiç zorlanmadan canlandırabildiği yüz, hiç gerçek olmuş muydu yoksa o da sonradan, trajik hikayesine uyabileceği düşünülerek eklenmiş bir şeyden mi ibaretti?

Hayali şeyler için yas tutan hayali bir adam. Olduğu şey bu muydu?

******“Her şeyin kör edici şekilde beyaz olduğu o lanet olası günde, Bucky boşluğun içinde suda dağılan mürekkep gibi dağılırken, Steve'in kulaklarında sadece o tek cümle vardı; kulağa tanıdık gelen yabancı sözcükler.** ** **

******_'Dulce et decorum est, pro patria mori.'_ ”** ** **

*****************  
**** Bütünü bu değildi. Ses ona söylemişti, kırık bir fısıltıyla tekrarlanan dizeler.

 _“Dostum, bunca keyifle söylemezdiniz,_  
_Umutsuz bir zafere heves eden çocuklara_  
_O eski yalanı: 'Tatlı ve şereflidir_  
_Ölmek, vatanın için.”_

Aslında senin dilindeydi, demişti ses. Steve için fark etmiyordu. Onun konuştuğu bütün dilleri anlayabiliyordu, anlamasa bile, hala tanıdıktılar.

Hikayeler hiç yabancılık çekerler miydi, yazarlarıyla konuşurken? Koyu bir dindar, dua ederken yabancılık çeker miydi? Bunu annesine sormuş olmayı diledi, ama sormamıştı. Bir an sesin sahibine sormayı düşündü ama vazgeçti. Belki de yabancılık çekmesinin sebebi suçlarını inkar etmeye çalışmasıydı, hayali ya da değil., sonuçta onundular. Sesler duyan pek çok kişinin hikayesini okumuştu, binlercesine deli denmişti, çok daha azınaysa kutsal. Her biri de kendi günahlarını taşımak zorunda kalmıştı.

 _Confíteor Deo omnipoténti_  
_et vobis, fratres,_  
_quia peccávi nimis_  
_cogitatióne, verbo_  
_ópere et omissióne:_  
_mea culpa, mea culpa,_  
_mea máxima culpa._  
_Ideo precor beátam Maríam semper vírginem,_  
_omnes angelos et sanctos,_  
_et vos, fratres,_  
_oráre pro me ad Dóminum Deum nostrum._

*****************  
**“İkisi, doğru zamanda ölememişlerdi.**** **

******Savaş sırasında ölmeyi başarmış olsalar, her şey daha kolay olurdu. Bu kadar acı çekmek zorunda kalmamış olurlardı, bu kadar fazla şey değişmemiş, bu kadar korkmamış olurlardı ve belki de en önemlisi, geleceğin neye benzediğini görmek zorunda kalmazlardı.”** ** **

Gerçek olmak, eskiden düşündüğü kadar önemli değildi. Hatta rahatlatıcıydı. Ağzınızdan çıkan sözcüklerin her birinin, bir başkasının yazdığı satırlar olduğunu bilmek, her şeyin basit bir şekilde geri alınabileceğini, acısının sonsuz ve geri dönülemez olmadığını düşünmek rahatlatıcıydı.

Bucky'nin kan lekeli, cansız bedeninin üzerine eğildiği o anda bu, minnet duyulacak bir şeydi.

 _Çok üzgünüm_ , dedi ses. Sesi gerçekten üzgün gibiydi, hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibi, bir kere daha başaramamış gibi. _Beceremedim. Onu kurtaramıyorsun._

Steve ona önemi olmadığını söylemek istedi ama kendisi ne kadar kurgusal olursa olsun, bir parçası ondan sökülüp alınmış gibi hissettiren acı, nefesini kesecek kadar gerçekti.

******“Her şey farklı olsa bile, bazı şeyler yeterince aynıydı ve Bucky, en azından her zaman dönmek istediği yerde ölmüştü.** ** **

******Evde.”** ** **

*********************  
**** _Sanctus Deus, Sanctus Fortis, Sanctus Immortalis, miserere nobis et totius mundi._

 ********************  
**** Boşluğun içinden ses _Hayır_ dedi. _Olmadı._

Bu ilk kez olduğunda, Steve korkmuştu ama artık endişelenmiyordu bile. Gözlerini kapattı ve hepsinin birer birer silinmesine izin verdi. Anılarının çözülüp zihninde dağılmasına, sözcüklerin geri alınmasına ve Bucky'nin tekrar düşmesine izin verdi.

Boş bir sayfanın ışığında, bir an birbirlerine baktılar.

 _Belki yarın daha mutlu bir şey yazarım_ dedi ses. İkisi de öyle olmayacağını biliyorlardı ama ikisi de bilmiyormuş gibi yaptılar.

Belki, dedi Steve cevap olarak. Aslında ona yorgun olduğunu söylemek istiyordu ama tanrı sizin için bir planı olduğunu söylediğinde, ona mazeret uyduramazdınız, değil mi?

Bir hikayedeki bir karakter olmanın, huzursuz edici derecede gerçek bir insan olmaya benzediğini düşündü.

Ya da, ses öyle düşündüğünü söylemişti. Ne kadarı onundu, ne kadarı dikte edilmiş? Bir karakterin kendisinden bahsetme lüksü olur muydu?

Zihninde annesinin “tanrı seni seviyor, Steven” diyen sesi, diğerinin sevgi itirafıyla iç içe geçti. En sevdiklerine hep en fazla acıyı bahşetmiş olan bir tanrı-

******************* _ _  
__**Steve Rogers o gece, yıldızlarla kaplı gökyüzünün altında durdu ve yüreğinin en derinliklerinden, artık _sevilmemeyi_ diledi.** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pater Noster https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord's_Prayer  
> 2\. Vaftiz duası (eski versiyon) http://www.traditionalcatholicpriest.com/2013/07/18/latin-baptism-vs-new-rite-of-baptism/  
> 3\. Magnificat https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnificat  
> 4\. Angele Dei http://www.preces-latinae.org/thesaurus/Basics/AngeleDei.html  
> 5\. Requiem Æternam http://www.preces-latinae.org/thesaurus/Varia/Requiem.html  
> 6\. Wilfred Owen- Dulce et Decorum Est https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dulce_et_Decorum_est  
> 7\. Confiteor https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confiteor  
> 8\. Tersanctus https://en.wikipedia.org/?title=Trisagion


End file.
